Swirls of Red and Black
by kurokochii
Summary: All Mikan Yukihira wanted to do was to live a normal life & paint in her art room but enter Natsume Hyuuga, her conceited & demonic cousin, & her life is thrown into a whirlpool of misfortunes. When he stole her art room, Mikan swore to get her revenge & make his life a living hell. But what happens when she realizes that she wasn't the only one suffering? Full summary inside.


**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Gakuen Alice.  
**A/N: **Hi, guys! I'm back haha. This is a new story I wrote, although it was originally written about three years ago. The revised version (the one I wrote recently) got deleted (*cries*) so I had to rewrite a new one. I hope you like it though! R&amp;R, please? Thank you so much! Enjoy your reading!

PLEASE (100x) read my other stories as well! _Two Truths and One Lie _and _Hide and Seek_ are both oneshots! As for my chaptered stories, _10 Signs of Being In Love_ might be completed soon (hopefully huhu) and I'll update _A Thousand and One _as well. I hope you look forward to them! Thank you so, so much for the support!  
**Summary: **All Mikan Yukihira wanted to do was to live a normal life and paint in her art room. But enter Natsume Hyuuga, her conceited and demonic cousin, and her life is thrown into a whirlpool of misfortunes and endless problems. When he stole her art room, Mikan swore to get her revenge and make his life a living hell. But what happens when she realizes that she wasn't the only one suffering? That all this time, he was more of a victim than she was?

Doesn't make sense? Mikan and Natsume's relationship doesn't make sense either. Especially when everything is painted into swirls of red and black.

-:-

**Swirls of Red and Black**

-:-

"_Sometimes, unexpected things can happen." –Beastly by Alex Flinn_

-:-

Chapter One: Confusion

_Breathe, Mikan, breathe._ I keep reminding myself. _It's just a party, so why the heck are you nervous_? I asked myself. Why, really? It's not like it's my first time attending a birthday party, god no. It's true that I'm not a social butterfly unlike my parents and I would rather lock myself up in a tower than show myself to people but I did attend a few parties before, mostly ones held in our province, like this one.

"Oh there they are!" my grandparents smiled as wide as their face allowed them to as they caught sight of us walking through the gates. They immediately greeted my father and mother. I smiled at them as they exhanged pleasantries, praying that maybe they would leave me out and just let me be

But no.

"So, this must be Mikan!" my grandpa exclaimed, his gold tooth showing as he grinned at me.

"Yes, grandpa," I replied timidly, careful not to erase the smile on my face and the polite tone.

"Come and get inside! There's lots of food waiting for you. Ah, and your cousins are inside as well. You'd probably want to catch up with each other after all this time," he laughed and I nodded politely, smiling as charmingly as I could. I excused myself and walked towards the house as grandpa and my parents talk about their stuff.

Okay, let me just tell you right now: I don't like my cousins. Just some of them actually but mostly just one. Yup, just one bloody cousin of mine who always treats me like an idiot and teases me about my undergarments. He was such a pervert back when we were little and even started calling me "Polkadots" because of my panties. I never wore polkadots again because of him. Oh, and back in kindergarten, he would always pull my chair when I'm about to sit down so I would fall and hurt myself on the floor. That's not the only prank he pulled on me during those years and don't get me started with first grade. I feel like my blood pressure is going up just thinking about it.

When I turned eight, we had to move out of the country because dad switched jobs. I felt like the happiest woman in the world; like a heavy burden is lifted off my shoulders. Because of that, I never saw his smirking, meerkat face in almost seven years. Seven years, imagine that! Although, occassionally, we'd bump into each other during family occassions but you know, I always disappear to someplace secluded and not show up until the party's over so he—and most of my relatives, actually—rarely see me around. And if by chance we cross paths or something, I can always pretend I didn't see him. I don't ever want to be seen associating with a conceited, selfish, perverted, annoying, ass—

"Polkadots."

My eye twitches at the nickname. "Cut it out with the childish nickname, Hyuuga. We're not six anymore." For the first time in about seven years, I'm talking to him. Weird. I notice that he is sitting beside the birthday celebrant, our two—now three years old—cousin named Youichi, who is busy fiddling with his new gift. Youichi, as I've heard, was very attached to this guy which makes me wonder why because really, a cute little boy like him shouldn't get close to big, bad wolves.

"Sorry, thought you were still six. You haven't grown much, have you?" He smirked. Again, my eye twitched. I take a deep breath and bite my lip, preventing any pretty words from coming out. _Ah, he's still the same jerk as before_, I thought.

Dumbledore said that "indifference and neglect do much more damage than outright dislike" so I decide to just roll my eyes, ignore him and move on. Yeah sure, I would have given anything to throw insults at his arrogant face but there was a kid watching us. I don't want to be a bad influence. And to cause a commotion.

I didn't wait or turn around to see his reaction. I walked—but a little faster than I usually do so as to avoid my other relatives who wish to greet me. It's not that I _don't_ want to see my relatives, it's just annoying sometimes when they point out things about you that you would rather _not_ know. Like, "Oh, you've gotten _fatter _since the last time I saw you!" comment. Really, I didn't need to hear more comments about the changes in my body, the full-body mirror in our house reminds me of them everyday. Other times, some relatives that I have never—_ever_—seen in my entire life would come up to me and say, "You've grown up so much now! The last time I saw you, you were just a cute, little baby girl." And that is awkward, mind you, because I would always be torn between going all blatantly honest and say, "I don't know you and I don't want to know you. You are creepy, please stay away from me." Or just suck it in and be polite by smiling and nodding and smiling some more.

I sigh as I reach the end of the staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs. _My safe haven_, I thought. Yes, I am already at that point in life when the only refuge I can go to is the upstairs bedroom of my grandparents. But honestly, I would even squeeze myself inside a bathroom and not go out until everyone's gone just to keep myself from seeing my relatives—and _him_. Ha, way to socialize, Mikan Yukihira. You are such a wonderful social butterfly. Not.

I scramble upstairs, a smile lingering on my lips as I feel my heartbeat accelerate, either because of the climbing thing or the thought of a comfy, king-sized bed waiting for me. I _cannot_ wait to throw myself in soft, smooth sheets and comforters and hug some pillows and turn the airconditioning at its maximum _and never get out_ of that room. Oh, and of course, catch up on _glee_, and _ANTM_. Or will I just have movie marathons? It's a good thing I brought along my hard drive.

As I reached the landing, my smile and excitement still showing, I encountered a person that I was dying to avoid. My cousin and the jerk who insulted me earlier, Natsume Hyuuga. He was casually leaning against the wall, arm crossed in front of him, and looking like the usual I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it guy that stupid girls go head over heels for.

My smile faded, replaced by a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking you that. What are _you_ doing here, Polkadots? Still too shy to face people?" he replied after acknowledging my presence.

"It's none of your business. And why are you even here? Weren't you downstairs with Youichi?" It's true, isn't it? He was just there a few minutes ago. I mean, I even _talked_ to him for god's sake! If he went upstairs, I would have seen him or something, right? Unless, he could teleport…nah, impossible.

"Youichi said he wanted to go up to his room and sleep so I brought him up," he said, detaching himself from the wall and pocketing his hands as he moved towards me. "As for your second question, I do have longer strides than you," his eyes move downwards to point out his legs, "so that makes me a lot faster compared to you. Or maybe you're just too slow for your age."

My mouth opens involuntarily at the insult. _Damn this jerk_! "First of all, I am _not_ slow. It's just that I didn't grow up to be a giraffe or a flamingo with long legs like you. Oh, sorry that was an insult to all the giraffes and flamingos in the world," I bite back. I will _so_ not have regrets after this. It's about _time_ I start fighting back. I already let him slip _once_ and I am _not _going to let him slip again. "So if you'll excuse me, my _long-legged_ cousin, I'm just going to rest for a bit and watch your relatives on the the Discovery Channel," I pushed past him, my shoulder slightly bumping his upper arm. Okay, so I _am_ shorter than him, so what?

"Oh, and before I forget," I said, turning around to face him. He did the same. "The ostrich outside wants your number. She thinks your legs are attractive, since they're both _so long_," I smirked. _In your face, loser!_ "Goodbye." I turn and I've barely made two steps forward when I felt my arm being pulled back and the next thing I know, my body is pressed against the wall and Natsume Hyuuga had me _trapped_.

"I see you've changed," he said, his eyes sparkling with amusement as he lowered them to meet mine.

"I see you haven't," was my simple reply. Well he _did_ change a little. I mean, physically, but he's still the same rotten jerk that I know ten years ago. He may look like a handsome Prince Charming on the outside but I _know_ he's a sadistic little villain on the inside…which actually makes me think more coherently when he's _this_ close to me. It's not that I have a crush on him, goodness no, he's my cousin. It's just because he _is _a guy—and an annoyingly good-looking guy at that—so you know, he makes me want to _puke_.

He lowers his face even more—god, is this guy stupid or what? I can practically smell his breath and me inhaling the same air he exhales is really unhealthy. He smirked at my face. I glare at him.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I have had enough of this, okay. I just want to get the hell out of here and lie down on a soft, spacious bed and not think about people. "Look, Hyuuga, I really don't have the time to—"

"Natsume," he replied suddenly, taking me aback.

"What?"

"I said, my name is Natsume," he repeated. Okay, so?

"Wow, really? That's amazing. Considering it took you _seventeen years _to finally realize it," I faked a smile, "don't worry, little guy, after twenty years or so, maybe you'd also find out what your last name is. Good luck with that." I replied, pushing him away and trying to get an exit. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"I'm just saying," he said, grabbing my wrists and holding them down. Great. Wait, isn't this harrassment? "After seven years, you still can't call me by my given name. I wonder why that's so?"

"Uh, maybe because I can't help but _puke_ whenever I call you by your name? Also, you don't call me by my name either, mister, so who are you to complain?"

"So you _do_ want me to call you by your name."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you mean."

"What I mean is—"

"Mikan! Natsume! Youichi!"

Natsume and I instantly moved away from each other like a finger touching a hot surface. But actually, it's mostly Natsume who moved because duh, I was stuck against a _freaking_ wall, where the hell will I go?

Grandpa appears and I was partly thankful, partly disappointed because I was really looking forward to that king-sized bed. _Darn that Hyuuga_. It's all _his_ fault.

"There you folks are!" he exclaimed, "well, come on down! It's time for some picture takin'!"

With one final, annoyed look at Natsume, I rushed down the stairs past Grandpa and joined my other relatives (urgh) for pictures. But after two or three shots, my mom grabbed my hand and whispered in my ear, "we need to talk after this" and that haunted me until the next ten minutes.

I followed my mom and saw that we were heading towards another room. What is this about, really? Did I do something wrong? Or darn, did they already see my report card? But the school said they wouldn't release the grades until next month! Seriously, that Jin-jin is really going to get—

"Mikan, please come in and sit down," I heard my mom say. _Oh_, I thought, _I've been spacing out again_. It turns out, my mom is already holding the door open for me. I muttered an apology as I stepped in and looked at the room. It was actually like a living room, not a bedroom. There were sofas and bookshelves and even a television on one side. At the center was a set of sofas and three men sitting on them. Two on one while the last one was seated all by himself. The last one was my dad, that I could easily point out. The two had differently colored hair and their backs were facing me so I couldn't identify who they were.

"There they are," my dad greeted as we came into view. "Mikan, this is your Uncle Hiroshi."

_Uncle Hiroshi?!_ I exclaimed, _Natsume's father?!_ Then as if my worst nightmare has been materialized, Natsume Hyuuga sits beside his father, his smug face still intact. I try my best not to look like a savage and bite his ear. Instead, I did what those teachers taught us about good manners and proper etiquette. I greeted my uncle. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Uncle."

"Yes, it is. My, you did grow up to be a beautiful young lady, huh?" Uncle Hiroshi complimented me with a dazzling smile. He doesn't look bad for his age. I mean, he doesn't _look_ like his age. Considering that he _is_ older than my mom, he should be in his mid-40's or 50's by now. I mentally raise my eyebrow, _it's probably where Hyuuga got his good genes. _But he should have also inherited the gentlemanliness of his father as well.

I smile and blush a little at my uncle's compliment. "Thank you," I mutter. Then my dad introduces my cousin—like I have to be introduced to him—I mutter an "nice to see you again" under my breath and kept my eyes on the ground before taking my seat beside my parents.

"Mikan," Uncle Hiroshi started when we were all settled down, "I know you must be wondering what this is all about. I have already spoken with your parents. All that's left is your consent. Your opinion also matters to me, Mikan, and I don't want you to feel like you're insignificant. You're a part of this family as much as I am, as much as Natsume is. So, it's okay to be honest." I look into uncle's eyes as he spoke—directly—to me. I notice they're not crimson red like Natsume's. He must have inherited them from his mother. _Wait_, I say to myself_, focus, Mikan. _I nodded after Uncle spoke, letting his words sink in. I just hope he gets to the point quickly though.

"Mikan, I'm going to ask you a big, big favor." _Here it comes. _"Please let Natsume live with you until I get back from the States." _He dropped the bomb! _My freaking jaw dropped as well.

_What? Natsume Hyuuga? Live with us? You have got to be kidding me. Nope, this isn't serious. This is _not _serious_. _This is not tell me you're joking. This is just another prank right? It's an April Fools' day prank yay! Okay, now stop. It's not funny anymore. I am not going to live with someone as arrogant, vile, condescending, self-centered, bigot who—_

"Sure," I squeaked. _Dammit, Mikan!_ I can hear my inner self screaming and pulling her hair off in frustration. Okay, I _don't_ want Hyuuga to live with us _but_ I'm not doing this for that bastard, I'm doing this for his father, Uncle Hiroshi. He's been nothing but good to our family and this is actually the first time he has asked us for a favor. No wonder why my parents agreed to it almost instantly. Plus, he even included me in this decision-making (I feel so important).

"Thank you so much, Mikan," I see him smile widely and I _know_ he's feeling genuinely happy about it which makes me feel good in return. It's not that bad to do kind things for people, even if they're just little. So, if this good deed means I have to endure my devil incarnate of a cousin until his father comes back, so be it.

"No problem," I replied, risking a glance at Hyuuga and seeing him already looking at me. When he noticed my eyes dart towards him, he smirked. Ah, typical Hyuuga. See if he'll enjoy living with me for a while. I laugh evilly inside my head.

"Now that that's settled," Uncle Hiroshi's shoulders relaxed, like a heavy weight was lifted off them. I didn't notice how stiff he was until now. "I'm going to proceed to the next topic. I'm sending Natsume to Alice Academy, the same school you're attending now, Mikan." He smiled.

_What?! He's attending the same school as I do? Double what?! That freaking school is Alice Academy. Wow, just wow. Okay, sharing the same roof is one thing but sharing the same school? Kami-sama must be playing games with me. Also, Alice Academy isn't just a school. It was even called "School for the Elites" back in the days. It's a prestigious university known for its quality education and world-class facilities. And they don't accept kids whose GPA is less than 90%. Do you know how much I had to study my ass off just to get an entrance examination approval? Then this freaking bastard just gets in because of his daddy. Really. I can't believe this. _

"He got in Alice Academy?" I asked in disbelief, momentarily forgetting my manners. "Oh, sorry," I backed up, "It's just…I didn't know they accept students even after the first semester."

"True, finding a school for Natsume around this time was difficult because most schools refuse to accept enrollees until the next school year. But I couldn't wait until then," Uncle Hiroshi explained, "I talked to the principals of Alice Academy, Kaijo High, Miyabigaoka, Seiso Academy, and even Seirin High, showed them Natsume's records and convinced them if they could reconsider. Only Alice Academy responded favorably. Of course, they didn't accept him for free. When they saw his records, they said they wanted Natsume in their basketball team. I knew Natsume could do it. Besides, we didn't have much of a choice. Alice Academy was a good school—the best, actually—so it'd be a waste to turn them down."

I nodded in understanding. Wow, his dad really tried his best.

"So, Mikan, I'm going to ask you another favor. I need you to look out for Natsume and help him in school, alright? Since, he's going to be a little late on everything," Uncle Hiroshi said, ignoring the dark glare Hyuuga was sending him.

"That isn't necessary," Hyuuga interjected rudely. Ha, so well-mannered. Pfft.

"Don't worry, little cuz, I'll give you a little push whenever you need it," I replied sweetly as I face him. _Maybe not just a little push. _He directed his glare to me. Heh, I am immune to your glares, Natsume Hyuuga, you don't scare me.

"It's nice to see you kids get along," my dad commented. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile at the silliness of it all. _You have absolutely _no_ idea_.

"I'll be counting on you then, Mikan," Uncle Hiroshi winked at me and smiled. Then his phone ringed. He excused himself as he took the call and went outside.

"So," I started, making everyone's heads turn toward me. "When is he moving?"

"Can you please _not_ talk like I'm not sitting right in front of you," Natsume replied.

"Sorry," I apologized half-heartedly, "Thought you were a table. You know, with _long_, wooden legs."

"Mikan," my mom interrupted, "I thought you two got along well?"

"We _are_ getting along, mom. _This_ is how we get along and settle our differences." I replied to my mom who obviously didn't buy it and was probably getting confused based on the creases in between her eyebrows and on her forehead. "_When_ is _he_—I point a finger at Hyuuga's direction—moving in with us and _where_? I am _not _giving up my room, mom."

"I'll move in by Saturday, Polkadots. No need to get so excited about it," I heard Hyuuga reply.

"I am _not_ excited." I turned to him, "and I wasn't talking to you."

"Mikan," dad called, his tone warning me like _don't-you-dare-say-another-word-young-lady-or-else_. "Your mother and I have been talking about it. And you know, we only have three rooms in our house. One's _yours_. The other one's _ours_. The last one, which was originally a _guest room_, is _your_ art room. So, I thought you should only keep _one_ for now."

"Are you telling me to give up my art room?" I asked my dad in disbelief. Okay, so I _do_ have an art room and it's the only place I can _think_ and _be myself by myself. _I _can't_ give it up! It's been there for me for years! The only reason why I'm still sane is because of the freedom that room gives me; the freedom to create.

My dad nodded solemnly. My eyes start to tear up. Ugh, no, I don't want to cry. Not in front of _him_.

"You're joking," I said, almost choked on my words. Almost cried and said, _"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME TO GIVE UP SOMETHING THAT I LOVE!"_ I look at my mom, hoping to find something—something that will tell me everything my dad said earlier was a lie and that I could still paint inside my art room and lock myself inside and not worry about the world.

But no.

"Mikan, it's just temporary," my mother tried to console me but it was no use. I _knew_ whatever I said now wouldn't matter and they might even be used against me. The tears won't allow themselves to be stopped so I stood up, ran and left the room.

I didn't know where I was going. I just knew I had to get out of that room. I had to get out of their sight. Before I finally let myself break down.

"It's all _his_ fault," I say through gritted teeth. And right there, with my face stained with tears, my body pressed against the wall, and my legs pulled close to protect my heart; right there, as tears drop and leave marks on my jeans, I promise myself that I _will_ get my art room back. Maybe not immediately, but I _will_. And Natsume Hyuuga will be the one to give it up for me.

-:-


End file.
